Code:Red vs Blue
by nesguy
Summary: What happens when Red vs Blue characters get stuck in the Code Lyoko universe.
1. Chapter 1

My first fanfiction/crossover yay hope its not to horrible. Take's place sometime after the 4th season of Code Lyoko and around the end of Season 8 and at the beginnig of Season 9 of Red vs Blue. This will also bring back some earlier characters from Red vs the way There might be spoilers.

Red vs Blue belongs to Roster teeth and Code Lyoko belongs to Moon scoop

Enjoy

* * *

Menwhile in the present... The faint sound of someone yelling from the ground below could be heard.

"So what now." said Tucker.

"I really don't know," said Sarge "I guess we go back and just stay at the bases I mean what use is it fighting."

"I miss Church," said Caboose in his sad voice.

"Its ok Caboose," said Washington comfortingly "I'll be ok."

"But I miss Churc-" said Caboose before stopping.

"Hey dose anyone see a weird red circle thingy on their face?"

"Yeah what is that thing," said Grif anoyed "Its in my way while i'm trying to pilot."

Sudenly they all felt like they were empty for a second to only be greeted by a powering down like noise.

Some time after current events... The doc went back to the red and blue bases to clean a few things up like the body of the pink soldier on red team. He was nearing the area where the body was at and noticed it had moved and was proped up against the wall of the base still alive (obviously) so he went over to him. "Hey you still alive," said Doc.

"Yes oww but I got blood on my fancy shoes" Donut said motioning to some fluffy shoes placed on the out side of his armor, "hey aren't you that one guy umm Doc I think it was that at our base and later went crazy."

"Yeah that was me but I'm telling you that music was great," said Doc reminiscing "oh well lets get you patched up."

Later... "So how does my injury look?" said Donut.

"Well you pass with flying colors," said Doc "turns out that bullet didn't hit anything vital and went straight through so all you needed was some disinfectant and some gauze."

"So i'm all good then?" asked Donut.

"Yeah pretty much," said Doc "other than that I have a sucker right here." Doc then picked out a few suckers from his belt. "Yeah command just issued all medics these belts full of suckers for the soldiers that we treat on the battle field." said Doc.

"I'll take cherry flavor." said Donut taking the sucker that Doc gave him.

"Hey do you see this weird red circle symbol on your visor Donut?" asked Doc.

"Yeah what is i-" before Donut could finish he and Doc dissippeared with out a trace.

Somewhere else same time... "Dammit!" Shouted Church. Why did he have to be stuck here in this memory unit? On top of that something was going on the reds were not acting how they were suppos- to. Church looked up to see a giant red circle peering through the sky at him. "well shit." Church said before being taken somewhere else along with a certain girl named Tex and a AI named O'Malley.

Some time in the past... "3.2.1..."yelled Andy as he got ready to detonate but before he could go boom his and Sheila's presence were removed and put somewhere else.

Somewhere in a factory where a super computer lies it comes to life along with a virus ready to take control of the world.

* * *

So there is chapter one which I think is off to a brilant start so see ya next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok next chapter so enjoy

By the way the character designs are based off of CaptainTimber's drawings on deviantart

* * *

It had been a month after the Lyoko warriors had shut down the super computer. They were all hanging out after school until... "Beep ,beep ,beep" went Jermy's laptop as it continued. Jermy stopped talking for a moment and looked at his laptop he gasped at what he saw towers more than one activated. They had taken down the super computer this shoulden't be happening at all. "Guys" said Jermy "we have to go now."

At the factory... One of the scanners oppened up a woman with red hair, green eyes, and a slim yet muscular build walked out. She wore a black and dark blue jump suit and a pair of dog tags along her neck read class: Freelancer Agent: Texas. "So where the hell am I," thought Tex "and where is my armor is this some mad scientist's lair or something where ever this is I don't care i'm geting out." Thus Tex went on and found an elevator and proceeded on hopefuly her way out.

Later in the scanner room... All three scanners opened to show three pepole one with brown hair wearing a maroon turtle neck and blue jeans and had one regular eye which was green and one cyborg eye which was red it was Simmons 2.0. The next person to walk out (or fall out rather) had on a blue tee shirt and black pants blonde hair and blue eyes it was Caboose. The last one had on a orange sweatshirt blue jeans light brown hair one red eye and another eye that was the same green as Simmon's non robotic eye and a tattoo it was Grif. They all fell/stumbled out of the scanners that they were in. "Uggh what the hell where are we and what the hell happend to our armor?" before anyone could respond to Grif the scanners opened up revealing three more figures.

The first of the three was wearing a yelow and black jump suit had grey hair with some white in it a few scraches on his face and had yellow eyes it was agent Washington. The next person was wearing a red tank top that said red team on it and was wearing blue jeans and had grey hair and eyes it was Sarge. Lastly came one with brown hair and eyes wearing a teal tee shirt and blue jeans who was black it was Tucker. "So where the hell are we." said the gruff voice of Sarge before being interupted.

The scanners opened once again to show three more figures. One in a pink hoodie and sweat pants along with a bandage on with blonde hair and green eyes it was Donut. Next was someone with a purple tee shirt with a medic symbol on it blue jeans and glasses with light brown hair and light blue eyes it was doc. The last one had dark blue hair and gotee and light blue eyes and wore a light blue tank top and blue jeans. "Its Church yay." said Caboose.

One explanation of whos who later... "Ok so we all saw this wierd circle thing before we ended up here." said Grif.

"I thought we agreed that it looked more like a eye," said church "you know what I dont care symbol ,eye ,circle thingy whatever I don't really care call it what you want."

"He's right we need to figure out where we are," said Washington "now lets move."

"Hey whats with the jump suit anyway." said Tucker.

"Its standard for freelancers due to the powers that we have so they don't overload," said Washington "they can have, random effects."

They continued to the computer room where they found a weird backpack plate thing.

"So what the fuck is this for," said Sarge

"It looks like an AI Holder to me," said Wash "dosen't seem to have anythin- wait we got something!"

Sudenly a light purple hollowgram with wild hair and red eyes of an ai appeared on the ai holder. "Muhhahahahaha I'm back"

"All crap Its O'malley." said Church

"Don't worry he can't get to you," said Washington "this thing is locked down tight."

"Shut up you idiots," O'malley ordered "and lisen to me..."

"Just ignore him." said Washington.

"I'll take him if you want." said Doc.

"Ok he'll just be an anoyance to me anyway." said Washington.

"Hey aren't you guys for geting about this huge computer." said Simmons.

"Oh yeah." said tucker.

* * *

End of chapter 2.


End file.
